Animal Instincts
by silver tears85
Summary: Shark's getting sick of Yuma's clueless. (I don't really know anything about Yu Gi Oh Zexal. And I made this back in my early days of fic writing, simply because there weren't a lot of Shark x Cat fics.)


It was just another day. Shark was reluctantly hanging around Yuma and his crew. Astral could see he didn't want to be here.

What he didn't see was the reason why he didn't want to be there.

I mean, Astral could see it, but he didn't know it was the reason.

How was the former duelist supposed know Shark was jealous of Yuma?

The scene goes like this. It's lunchtime at the school. Yuma, Tori, Bronk, Cathy, and Shark were all sitting at a table.

Of course, Shark sat towards the end of the table, about 3 seats away from everyone else.

Cathy was trying hard to get Yuma's attention and as usual, it was failing. Astral was beginning to feel a little sad for the girl. No matter how dense Yuma was, it had to hurt. That excuse could only go so far.

Cat was trying to get Yuma to go with her to the fair. It was in town for the next few days, and since it was Friday and they'd have the entire next week off, Cat wanted to go with Yuma.

She was hanging over him and it was quite obvious that Tori was about to tell her off.

"Listen here, cat-!" A chair squeaked across the floor. Everyone turned as Shark stood and stumped out of the cafeteria.

"Probably going to the roof." Astral deduced. Yuma regained himself and turned towards Cathy.

"Actually, Cathy I was going to go with Tori. Sorry. But surely you have someone else to go with, right?" Yuma smiled his usual dense smile.

Cathy seemed a bit upset, but she faked a smile. Astral knew she was hurt. Even Tori was looking at her with concern.

"That's fine. Maybe we could go.. another..time." She choked out.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Uh, that's great. Heh." And with that she ran out of the cafeteria.

"Yuma." Tori whispered.

The young cat duelist kept running not even having an honest destination in mind.

She was so sick of this. Tori always got Yuma and there was nothing she could do.

But what did that leave for her? Nothing. No one. As usual.

She found herself on the roof along with Shark. She walked past him and leaned against the fence.

She also found herself talking, though she didn't know why.

"I like him so much, you know. Yuma, I mean. It's like he's so oblivious, but kind."

She heard a grunt and it gave her much more confidence than it should have.

"I hate it. I wish he would look my way. It's kinda like, what does she have that I don't have?"

A long silence follows and the grey-haired girl thinks he won't answer, but she was wrong.

"I know how that feels." Huh?

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You know you could treat them so much better than the person they want but they never even give you the chance."

Cathy didn't know about that. It was obvious Tori was who he wanted, she didn't like it, but it was Yuma's life. No amount of kicking and screaming and arguing would change that. She knew this, and would one day fully accept it, but for now, she was content with kicking and screaming.

But to be honest, Yuma never _did_ give her the chance.

Her little inner debate was too long and a little too personal to share, though.

"I guess so. Yes."

"And you can't help but dream that one day, they'll finally notice you." Shark had been behind the door to the roof, but now he was moving closer. Cathy stayed rooted to the fence.

"Yeah, sometimes, I wonder if anyone will ever like me that way. It would be a dream if someone did, if I found someone I could really connect to."

"I think there are plenty of guys who'd like you. Actually, I know there's someone who does."

He was getting closer and closer, and Cathy's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really? I mean, I've always hoped Yuma would have some like supressed feelings for me. Do you really think it's possible? Do you really, truly think he might-"

"For goodness' sake, Cathy, will you shut up about Yuma!?"

The girl in question was caught off guard and more than a little hurt. "What?"

"All you talk about is Yuma, Yuma, Yuma! That's it. Do you ever consider the possibility that someone else may like you, even just a little? Rather than chase after someone who, whether he realizes or not, is already taken, why not go for someone that'll actually give you the time of day?"

By now, he'd actually made it to the fence. His hands were on either side of her, trapping her.

"Shark, what are you talking ab-?" Once again, she was cut off, though this time it was with his lips on hers.

They were soft and warm. Her eyes were open, but it was becoming increasingly hard not to close them and melt into the kiss completely.

He pushed her into the fence more and she couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and moved her lips with his. She felt him smile.

Her hands moved into his hair, which was so soft. He moaned into the kiss. Finally, they had to break apart.

After catching his breath, Shark looked at her. "Cathy."

She gulped. "Yes?"

Before he could reply (I'm sick of cutting people off mid sentence.) the bell rang. Cathy ducked under his arm and bolted right past him.

"Cathy!" But she was long gone.

Shark sighed a frustrated sigh.

Unbeknownst to him, Astral was watching the whole thing.

School ended soon, not soon enough for Cathy.

She started walking home so happy to be free..

"Cathy."

Man. She'd choose school over having this conversation. But she still stopped.

"Just...think about it, okay?" He sounded almost nervous.

She went on walking.

Yuma and Astral were watching. "Think about what? " Yuma scratched his head.

Astral looked at Shark's defeated form and then at Cathy's own retreating one. He quickly made his decision.

"Yuma. I'll be coming home a bit late. Go on without me. Stay out of trouble."

"Hey, Astral what do you mean? Does this have something to do with Cathy and Shark?"

Astral nodded. "Then why can't I get in on it?"

"You lack the ability to provide the subtle, delicate, push in the right direction that this situation requires." The spirit then left.

"Astral! Hold on! Speak english, darn it!" Yuma called after him.

Astral, of course, was going to so Cathy's house. This problem needed a subtle push in the right direction, as he said, and he was the perfect person to give it.

Once at home, Cathy went directly to her room. She set everything up in it's place and plopped on the bed.

"Ugh, Shark." She groaned.

Astral was seriously hoping she would think aloud, because he had no ability that allowed him to read minds.

"He's not exactly nice though not cruel either. He's nestled quite comfortably in the middle. His personality isn't so bad. Plus, he's cute. (Well, DUH!)

Astral breathed a sigh. It looks like Cathy was going in the right direction.

"But still, what about Yuma? I did like him first. Don't tell me I actually need to make a compare and contrast list?"

Astral intervened. "Yes, but Yuma has developed a relationship of sorts with Tori."

"I haven't been able to gain any ground with Yuma at all. Tori does have him under her spell…and it seems that Shark already has feelings for me. I can't say I like him back yet though. But that kiss.."

"Just explain to him that you need some time. Do whatever you think is best for you. If you are still unsettled in your decisions, ask yourself this: Is Yuma really what you need? Does he have the traits a girl like you would need in a partner? If you had to live without ever seeing one of them again, which individual would you miss the most?"

"Huh, I see. Cool." She sat up on the bed. "Thanks, Astral."

Astral was surprised. "What?"

"Well for one," She held up a finger. "I don't talk or think like that, nor are my thoughts that mature and thirdly, no one would take middle school relationships that seriously." She grinned like the chesire cat.

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "Farewell, Cathy."

"Bye, Astral."

The next day, Shark waited outside of the school. He was planning on doing so at least into the bell rang (Yes he was going to school.)

Yuma, Tori and Bronk were also standing outside. Soon, Cathy showed up. Everyone's heads turned up.

She approached Yuma. "Good morning, Yuma, Tori, Bronk!"

"Good morning, Cathy!" Shark couldn't help but growl a bit at the smile she gave Yuma.

She turned and walked toward him as everyone watched. "Good morning, Shark."

"Morning."

"Can we talk?" "We're talking."

"Fine. I thought about it, and yes. I want whatever it is we have. I don't want anyone else. "

She'd worked it out and it made sense. If she had to choose which one she'd miss most, it would be Shark, just slightly.

Yuma was a part of the big scenery. If he was gone, quiet, or not being loud, there would be a problem and everyone would notice.

However, if Shark wasn't there, there'd be a void that would seem smaller in importance, but bigger in the way it affects her.

Shark became part of the scenery. He didn't really do much, or talk,but he was there. His presence brought her something, made her feel something she couldn't explain.

Without Yuma there; be no laughter. Without Shark, there'd be laughter, it just wouldn't feel the same for her. It wouldn't be genuine.

She hugged him, and told him as much, her breath tickling his ear. Shark then took that moment to kiss her. It was sweet and tender.

When it was over, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the building.

Tori and Bronk were confused (though Tori was happy) Yuma just look at Astral.

"I don't get it?"

* * *

Old. Like YEARS old. I wrote this so long ago, its probably one of my earliest fics. Maybe the third one I've ever written. I'm sure its up there. I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal, but I own this fic. All Rights Reserved. Its my twentieth fic on this site! YAY!


End file.
